Changing Fate
by skyressshun
Summary: Dan and Shun travel back in time to change the world they live in. But when the dreaded happens can they along with some new friends get the job done?
1. Chapter 1

Running, they had been running for so long weakness had replaced the strength they used to escape. Now they had no strength, fatigue had surfaced as the adrenalin wore off leaving them near collapse. They had to keep going they couldn't stop, but they had too if they had any chance of escape they had to stop just for a minute. Resting on one of the many trees that made up the woods surrounding the 'research' building they took in large gulps of air holding their sides to try to ease the pain from the stitches that had them near doubled over.

"C-come on I can hear the dogs" a brunette boy managed to pant out straightening himself preparing to start running again. The raven haired boy nodded managing to regulate his breathing somewhat.

"Is he close?" the amber eyed boy asked not needing to elaborate who 'he' was

"I…I think so" both boys resumed their momentarily postponed escape sprinting in the general direction he was supposed to be in.

The lab they were escaping to came into view, the candle in the window the prearranged signal that he was ready and waiting. Stopping outside the closed door the brunette knocked 3 times letting him know it was them not the guards. A slit in the door opened eyes peeking out falling on the two tired boys it quickly shut; the sound of a dead bolt filled the air as the door creaked open.

"Come in boys I've been waiting you had me worried" as the door shut the old man who lived in the lab smiled. Outside was a cruel world but behind closed doors many reverted back to their real selves, back to the people they once were before the dictator took over.

"We're sorry sir the hounds had us running all over the woods" the brunette explained when the black haired boy remained silent

"I had suspected as much, I've prepared the transporter it'll send you back 200 years. Make sure you stop that foolish man from freeing the beast that has been dormant for millennia's and bringing this plague upon the world."

"Do not worry sir we'll make sure this abomination of a world never comes to be" the raven haired boy spoke for the first time determination evident in his voice and words. Nodding he bid the boys a fond farewell all three hoping it really would be the last time they saw each other. Stepping in the transporter the doors closing, there was no going back now.

"Boys I forgot to mention that the trip will be very hard on your bodies meaning a large portion of your memories will go. From shorter trips I have experimented with it is very possible your memories will go completely leaving you with very little knowledge of yourselves. Knowing this do you still want to go on with the mission?" the man's words did nothing to deter the boys they had a job and nothing was going to make them back out

"Let's do this" the brunette confirmed that they were going, with the go ahead the scientist pressed the button.

"You're our last chance boys don't let the others sacrifice be in vain" the old man spoke through the microphone to give the boys a last minute pep talk.

Inside the transporter a bright light flashed on blinding the boys who felt themselves lighten, being sucked into the light that would send them to a foreign world.

**I've wanted to do a new bakugan story for a while so read review and tell me if it's any good. And just an FYI they're 14 in this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

A time gate opened throwing the unconscious boys out onto the cold floor. It was the middle of the night and the two boys were lying face down on the path that led to a row of houses. They were in a deep unconscious state and weren't in a hurry to wake up. Eyes closed looking like they were having a peaceful night at home under thick covers not on a dirty floor in an alley.

Hours later a silver haired girl and a short blond were walking down the path talking nonstop to one another, they had been out late eating at their friend's café and had lost track of the time. Turning the corner they saw the two bodies on the floor skin turning blue from the cold, they looked like corpses the only sign that they were alive were the shallow breaths they were taking though they seemed to be spacing out more and more with each passing second. The pause between breaths having lengthened worried the two.

Looking at each other for a split second they ran to the fallen boys, turning both onto their backs they saw the serene faces

"Are they ok?" The blond asked checking for a pulse. He knew they were alive he just had to know how bad they were.

"How should I know?!" The silver haired girl asked pulling their eye lids up to look into their eyes, though she had no idea what she was looking for she had seen people do it on TV. The action stirred the ebony haired teen making him bring a shaky arm up to remove the fingers pulling on his lids. "He's ok!" she half yelled when the hand touched hers. She hadn't seen it and the shock of it coupled with the freezing temperature of his skin made her jump back.

"W-what's going o-on?" The boy asked rubbing his eyes gingerly

"We're sorry but we don't know, we found you like this" the blond answered readjusting his glasses

"H-how's D-Dan?" The raven haired boy tried to sit up but he was too exhausted

"If Dan is the one with you then we don't know that either, he's still unconscious" the silver haired girl helped the other sit up, once he was steady she released his arm and back

"D-Dan wake up" the boy shook his unconscious friends arm. A pained moan was the only answer he got but it was enough to make the amber eyed boy continue shaking the brunette.

"Shun stop…it, to…I'm t-tired" the brunette's words weren't making much sense but he still understood

"That's too bad Dan cos you're waking up" managing to wake up fully the raven haired boy's words were much more fluent

"Not fair it feels like I've just ran a marathon" sitting up the brunette rubbed the sleep from his eyes only just noticing the silver haired girl not inches from his face, eyes watching him worriedly "uh Shun who's the girl?" he asked looking to his friend who shrugged in response

"Sorry we haven't introduced ourselves have we?" The two shook their heads "I'm Julie and this is Marucho" the blond waved as his name was told, he was sitting on his heels by their feet not doing anything as they were awake

"I'm Shun this is Dan" the onyx haired boy gestured to himself and his friend who smiled slightly this was quite awkward and he had no idea why he was on the floor or where he was

"Hi. Uh why were you two on the floor?" Marucho asked walking over to them

"We were kind of hoping you could tell us" the brunette admitted rubbing the back of his head he was feeling more awkward the longer this went on. Standing the two looked at each other silently asking the other what was going on. When the both shrugged they gave up looking at the blond and silver haired people "This is asking a lot but would you by any chance take us to a…shelter?" The brunette had to think hard about the words he was saying, he didn't know where he was but he did know that they probably had different words around here

"You mean a homeless shelter? There's no need to go there you can stay at my house there's more than enough room for you both." The blond offered only to have Julie pull him closer

"Marucho I'm not sure that's a good idea. We just met them, you don't know anything about them what if they steal from you?" Her words were true. They had just met them and the blond was already offering to let them stay

"Oh don't worry Julie they look nice"

"They may look nice but what if they're pretending. I mean come on Marucho everyone knows you're rich they may be hustling us. Be honest with me, what are the chances we come across two people who are unconscious and can't tell us why?" the blond couldn't answer that so instead rubbed the back of his head as he replied

"Not very likely, but still I can always get Kato to keep the security cameras inside on" he admitted

"You mean they're not on at night already?" Julie asked shocked by his words

"Well with all the security systems outside I don't feel the need to have them on during the night"

"Listen Marucho if you don't keep those bloody cameras on at night I'm going" the silver haired girl had turned very serious. The shorter blond agreed not wanting to see what the usually cheerful girl would be like angered.

"You guys can come stay at mine. Do you know the way by any chance?" both boys shook their heads as they stood.

"Why did you ask them if they knew the way?" Julie asked getting slightly annoyed that the blond was being uncharacteristically stupid

"I just wanted to see what they would say. If they knew the way then that would confirm your theory" he explained

"Do you think they would actually admit to it?" she asked looking at him pointedly. The blond avoided her gaze as he had no answer for her "didn't think so" putting on her best friendly face Julie walked over to the bemused boys "sorry come on I'll show you. Marucho just thinks everyone knows the way as his house is like 6 houses staked on top of the other" Julie started walking keeping a slow pace till she heard the others footsteps behind her.

**please read review**


	3. Chapter 3

The immense size of the building shocked the two boys who were stood outside the doors debating on whether or not to walk in

"Come on don't looks so scared" Marucho walked past them straight into the building with no hesitation whatsoever

"Yea don't look so terrified it's not like you have something to hide" Julie smiled as she passed them still suspicious though she was trying to hide it. Looking at the other they shrugged walking in behind her. Dan turned as he walked through trying to look at everything at once

"See Marucho he's looking for the cameras so he can hide from them later on when he steals from you" grabbing the blond she pulled him closer to whisper her theory.

"Oh Julie you're being silly he's just looking around, not uncommon when people first come here as you know" he pointed out her blue eyes widening as he kept dismissing her speculations

"Marucho listen to me keep everything locked they can't be trusted…I-I bet they are working for them" the duo stopped marvelling the room to look at the silver haired girl who had spoken a little louder than she thought she had. Standing up straight she looked at the boys realising what she had done "oh uh forget what I have just said guys I'm sure you're not evil" she smiled at them though they didn't buy it

"If you want we can leave I'm sure we'll find a…homeless shelter?" Shun turned to leave Dan following behind

"No guys you really don't have to go" Marucho held out his hand to stop them "Julie how could you say that they can't be working for them so drop it" the small blond looked at them trying to think of some words to apologize for his friends words

"Look we don't want to cause any trouble and it seems we are" both boys were about to walk out when Marucho ran over

"No you don't have to go you don't know where you are and I would hate to think about you both walking around lost" this did make the boys stop they didn't have any idea where they were or where they came from. So walking out of this building would be rather stupid. They could spend hours wandering around only to end up either back here or god knows where.

"Great come on I'll show you guys to your room would you like to share?" He decided to ask not knowing anything about them other than names he felt he might as well ask

"No, no not a chance we are sharing…unless I get the bigger bed" Dan started waving his arms in front of himself to empathise his point.

"Yea I get the big bed or separate" Shun looked at his friend pointedly daring him to say otherwise

"Separate" Dan nodded "perfect come on then Julie you can show yourself to your room I'm sure."

As the two followed the blond they kept wondering who Julie was talking about, they had no idea who they were but they didn't sound like the good guys. They looked at one another immediately realising they were thinking the same thing both shrugged simultaneously

"Hey Marucho we don't want to overstep our bounds but who are they Julie was talking about earlier?" Dan asked stopping abruptly when the blond stopped so he didn't fall over the smaller boy.

"It's not really very important for you two. It doesn't really matter we're just in a bit of a conflict, if you want to call it that with some people we're having problems with, that's why Julie is staying here because of that" they nodded but they still wanted to know what they were up to. Even though it was none of their business curiosity won over common sense and they made a firm resolve that even though they shouldn't they would go find out what was going on. They didn't know how but they both knew the other was thinking the same.

"But enough talking, it's late and you boys have had a hard night. I think tomorrow we should take you to the hospital to check you over" he had started walking again but stopped to look back at the boys "you do know what a hospital is right?" He asked readjusting his glasses.

The onyx haired boy shook his head he had never heard of a hospital the only word that seemed to remind him of what this hospital sounded like was a research centre. But that still didn't bring an image to his head of what it was it just seemed to ring a bell, a bell he had lost somewhere. Marucho sighed "a hospital is a place you go to when something is wrong" he explained briefly "you two have to go because we found you unconscious on the floor with no answer for why that was" without another word they all started walking again.

After another five minutes they made it to their rooms "Shun this is yours, Dan yours is opposite, Kato will be by in the morning to wake you both up." With a quick goodnight the blond left the two bemused boys alone.

"Well this is different" Dan looking into the room that would be his for however long they were staying and by the sound of it they wouldn't be there long. Everything in the room looked very bizarre. They knew what the basic things were like a bed and a table but they still looked strange like they weren't looking right in a way they looked out dated.

"Yea maybe tomorrow when we go to wherever we are going they'll be able to jog our memories in a way" Shun answered his friend looking into the room that was his for the night, he thought the same as Dan it didn't look right

"What can you remember cos I just remember a bright light and then waking up on the ground with those two" the onyx haired boy shrugged before answering

"Pretty much the same as you but in the back of my mind I can hear this voice amongst the light that's saying 'you're our last chance boys don't let the others sacrifice be in vain' but I can't place the voice for the life of me"

"What last chance? What sacrifice? God I hate this" Dan grabbed at his hair pulling it in frustration

"Calm down you going bald isn't going to help us" for some reason Dan remembered everything about Shun's personality and knew he was the voice of reason he sometimes lacked when he got frustrated.

"Fine, fine I'm going to bed, see you in the morning" shutting the door with an annoyed sigh Shun laughed silently closing his own door. Sitting on his bed for the night he laid back sighing in relief being unconscious on the hard floor made his back ache from the coldness of the uneven surface.

"Oh well I'm sure thing will become clearer tomorrow" shutting his eyes he drifted off to sleep.

**please read review**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's not very long but the next will be longer cos I wanted to do the next one mainly on the doctors meeting**

The two boys were sitting in the smaller blonde's limo being driven to the hospital. Neither had spoken since the night before both were too nervous about being taken to the hospital. The brunette had a sickening feeling in his gut that he wouldn't like what he found out in the upcoming hours but he was trying to push his concerns down and tried to fake a smile for his friend's sake, who seemed to be as worried as he was.

"So guys do you remember how you two met?" Julie asked trying to break the awkward silence that had fallen over them just after they had stepped into the car.

"I know we were young maybe four five? Probably younger and I know we had a fight which was how we became friends" Dan answered looking across at Shun to see if he remembered anything different, the slight nod he gave confirmed Dan's words.

"A fight made you two friends?" Marucho, who had been occupying himself by looking out of the window spoke turning to them "how is that possible?"

"Not sure but that's what happened, I think anyway I can remember that I had either fell or been flipped and I can see a younger him" pointing to the placid boy he smiled at the hazy memory "I wish I could remember that day properly but I just can't it's very bitty not at all clear enough to be able to tell you our age or where we are"

"Well don't you worry Dan I'm sure the hospital will be able to explain your two's memory loss I mean who knows what could be wrong? It is very plausible that you both just fell and hit your heads" Marucho suggested as they pulled up outside the hospital the engine cutting and the back door opening a few moments later. A man in formal attire was stood holding the door open waiting for them to leave.

Stepping out of the car the two were about to wave bye to the man as the car started but stopped themselves when the others turned to look at them.

"You don't have to wave" Julie pointed out not able to keep the smile off her face.

"Oh. I knew that" Dan insisted as the group turned walking into the huge building.

Inside Marucho guided them through the waiting rooms. Taking them to the doctor he had called to make their appointment with. He kept dragging them back when they started to wander looking around everything that looked so new to them.

"This place is insane people must love coming here" Dan was smirking as he span around face a stark contrast to the other waiting people who all looked at him irritated at the noise he was making and how happy he looked while they were sat waiting for god knows how long.

"Dan shut up will you" Shun hit his arm as they were sent through another set of doors to a waiting room where they would wait for the doctor.

"Fine, fine I'll sit down but come on this place is amazing. Why do they all look so gloomy? This place looks so amazing I wouldn't mind living here. What about you?" Before the amber eyed boy could answer the others question Julie cut in.

"I get that you like this place but that's a little excessive, no one likes the hospital and trust me once you've had a few needles you won't either" the brunette tilted his head silently asking himself what was so bad about needles they helped you didn't they? He remembered something about them keeping you healthy.

"Dan, and Shun Marukura?" A voice caught their attention and the group turned to look at the partially open door a woman with shoulder length blond hair was stood by the door smiling slightly as she watched the bemused boys

"I told them that was your last name cos we don't know yours" he answered their unasked question receiving only a nod from them in reply. Standing the boys followed the small blond towards the taller woman with matching hair.

"Don't look so scared boys the doc isn't that mean he's just determined" as she started to lead them to the doctor's room she added "I mean determined to find out what's troubling you boys" her words sounded like she was trying too hard making the boys take an instant dislike to her.

Opening a door and motioning for the boys to enter she waved bye to the group walking off sighing in relief.

**please read review**


	5. Chapter 5

Inside Marucho and Julie sat on the chairs that were provided by the side of the bed the boys would probably end up laying on. But while they were sitting Dan and Shun were stood by the door not knowing what was expected of them.

"Sit" the doctor instructed motioning to the chairs he had set by his desk. Looking at the other they shrugged walking over each trying to discreetly take the seat furthest from him. "So boys what seems to be troubling you from what I've heard you've had a little trouble remembering what happened yesterday after these two found you both unconscious." They looked at each other silently asking who should talk. Eventually the brunette gave in and spoke.

"Yea we don't know what happened to us, we were laying there when they woke us up and we have no idea how we ended up on the floor or where we are, were, we don't well I don't know my last name I can't speak for Shun but I think he is the same" looking over to the onyx haired boy for conformation he was given a nod of the head.

"That is unusual most people when suffering temporary memory loss will be able to remember things about themselves, basic information like age, their birthday, first and last name. We know your first names for sure?" He asked trying to gain a better understanding about what they could remember.

"We know our first names definitely but I don't know my birthday, I think I'm about 14 same for Dan but I can't be sure" Shun answered looking at his friend unsure if he had said something wrong the nod he received confirmed what they both thought.

"Ok well I don't know what to say other than if we know that your names are definitely Shun and Dan. We could give your pictures to the local police or an internet missing persons website to see if we can find your family, normally when someone had memory loss then speaking to relatives can bring parts back" the doctor explained as he started to write down the website he had in mind. "This is a common missing person's website. As you were unconscious on the floor when they found you I'm guessing that they will be looking for you."

"What do you think happened?" Marucho asked talking for the first time

"I can't be sure as it is not my place to say what I think about what happened to the boys. My only purpose is to see how we can regain your boy's memories" the doctor answered ripping out the slip he had been writing on and passing it to Dan. Thanking him with a nod he was about to stand when the doctor stopped him. "Hold on boys. Just because you only came here for help with your memories doesn't mean I can just let you go off with that slip" all four tilted their heads silently asking what he meant.

Smirking to himself the doctor tried to explain it as easily as he could.

"You two were unconscious on the floor, right? Which means it could happen again as there was no visible explanation as to why that was. I propose we do some blood tests to see what might be going on in there. Whatever it was might have caused the collapse and could be underline and have more serious consequences and if we don't find out what is wrong you two might be at risk of something severe" he spoke calmly but they all could see he was genuinely concerned for them.

"That sounds reasonable how many needles will they have to put up with?" Julie asked as she smirked. It was time to see if they still liked the hospital after injections. They sure turned her off them.

"I really only need to do a blood test which means one if we find anything unusual in them I will have to do however many more are required" before he let them respond he picked up his phone and dialled a number pressing them too fast for Julie and Marucho to recognise what they were, but Shun and Dan could see they could follow the movements and knew what he was typing in, the numbers seemed to engrave themselves in their foggy minds.

The onyx haired boy tilted his head slightly in confusion as he repeated the number in his head not sure what would make him remember them. Finger snapping in front of his face snapped him out of his daze.

"Are you paying attention?" Marucho asked him having stood from his seat as he hadn't moved when the doctor had mentioned for them to go to get their tests.

Opening his mouth to answer no words came out as he struggled to get his mind of replaying the numbers. All eyes turned to him as they watched him mouth the numbers, standing mutely he looked down at the blond waiting to be led away.

"W-Well let's get going" Marucho stuttered slightly Shun's behaviour concerning him.

The small group was led away by the doctor, the two up front glancing back at the two boys who were acting weirder than they had earlier.

"Am I the only one who's a little freaked out by those two?" The silver haired girl asked as she sneaked another glance at the boys who only ten minutes ago were looking around the building in wonder now looking lost and confused; more than they usually did.

"No I'm a little freaked by them too" the blond nodded his head in agreement with Julie as they walked.

"We aren't being weird just thinking" the three in front jumped as they heard one of the boy's talk. Spinning around to look at them they saw it was the brunette who had spoken.

"Oh ok what about?" Julie was trying to find out what was going on in their heads as she still didn't trust them.

"Nothing that concerns you" was the only answer she received from the boy who in actuality it was because he didn't know why they were thinking. Julie didn't answer the brunette instead she walked a little faster almost passing the doctor but she was stopped by the doctor grabbing her elbow preventing her from getting lost.

"This way we'll be there in a minute or two" he answered much to the relief of the onyx haired boy who was growing tired with waiting to find out what was wrong with him and his friend. He had been trying to ignore the fact that their memory loss could be due to a serious condition but as soon as he had managed to shake the numbers running through his head that thought had popped up, much to his annoyance.

Rubbing his eyes he looked at the brunette seeing the same look on his face. He offered him a small smile to try to reassure him despite his own worries. Mouthing a thank you the brunette turned back to looking where they were going, he had almost walked into a bin

"Go through this door take a number a nurse will be with you momentarily. I will be back shortly I just have to go to the labs to arrange the test to be done" the doctor explained briefly before leaving the group. They all said their good byes to the doctor before walking into the room he had left them outside of.

The room turned out to be a corridor with chairs lining it. Only four others were in the room a young child around the age of three or four sitting with his mother at the end of the row of chairs and an elderly woman who looked to be in her late eighties sitting by the door. A desk had been set by the wall a woman sitting behind it smiling cheerily looking much too happy. A roll of tickets was set beside her.

Looking at each other the two boys walked over to the woman tearing a ticket from the roll, 34 and 35.

"Alright boys we're sitting over here" the silver haired girl called over before shutting up noticing the looks she was getting from the other people in the room. Nodding the boys walked over to them sitting a seat away from them next to each other so they could talk to the other and not feel they were being listened in on, though both Julie and Marucho would be able to hear them.

As they talked to the other they heard the other people in the room having their numbers called, walking down the hall towards the double doors to have their tests done. The raven haired boy wondered if they were having the same tests as he and his friend were but didn't dwell on it more concerned about what his friend was saying.

After many minutes of almost silence, the only sound coming from the clock on the wall and Shun and Dan's hushed talking, the woman behind the desk spoke.

"Number 34!" Snapping out of his conversation the onyx haired boy stood and was about to walk down the hall when something grabbed his arm. Turning to regard whoever it was he saw Dan looking up at him,

"Good luck Shun" smiling at his friend he started to walk down the hall taking a deep breath to calm himself. He didn't know if this would be good or bad but he did know that this test would change both his and his friend's life forever.

**please read review**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello. I'll be doing your blood test take a seat" A young man with bright ginger hair smiled at Shun motioning to the grey chair by his desk. Nodding he took his seat waiting patiently for the doctor to say something. When he didn't and just sat back down he decided he best start.

"So what do I have to do?" He asked as the doctor took his hand turning it so his palm faced the sky.

"Nothing really I just have to take some blood from your arm and we'll be all set" he answered as he pulled a needle still in its packet from the drawer in his desk. Letting go of his hand he opened the packet taking the needle out.

For a reason unknown to him Shun felt a pit of fear start to rise from the bottom of his stomach when the man pressed the needle to his arm.

"Don't worry lad it doesn't hurt as much as you'd think" he assured as he started to push it into his skin. Biting his lip Shun found himself being drawn into a memory he didn't know he had.

Flashback

"Ahh!" Clenching amber eyes shut he bit his lip to prevent himself from screaming any more than he already had. He couldn't move metal clasps held him still as pain shot through his body as yet another needle was stuck into his skin.

"Quiet boy." A man snarled down at him as he tapped the end on another needle filled with a clear fluid. Pushing his head to the side to gain better access to the onyx haired boy's neck the man pushed the needle into his skin, injecting him with god knows what.

The operation stilled room began to spin as he opened his eyes in panic. Darkness began to eat away at his vision as unconsciousness started to set in. He couldn't nor did he want to hold on any longer; he surrendered to the pain and slipped into the blissful darkness.

End flashback

"Did you hear me lad I said you could go back" the man's face was right in the black haired boy's. Blinking as though he was in a trance he looked into the man's eyes.

"W-what?" He asked not knowing what was going on.

"You can go back the test's done. Didn't I tell you it wouldn't hurt as much as you thought" the ginger haired man patted Shun's shoulder before opening the door for him to leave.

Walking out of the room he couldn't help a shudder which ran through him. What was that weird memory he had just had? He didn't know but he knew he didn't like it.

Making his way down the hall towards the others he could tell they saw the look on his face as the blond haired boy stood up walking over.

"Are you alright Shun you don't look too good?" Not stopping the onyx haired boy sat back down with his brunette friend looking at him with eyes that screamed to him that he remembered something. Leaning in slightly Dan whispered to him asking what he remembered. The raven haired boy told his friend of the memory and the brunette looked justifiably worried.

"You sure it wasn't just a really bad daydream?" Dan asked worrying his lower lip. Nodding he looked over at the other two seeing them both in a conversation he guessed they hadn't heard what they were talking about which was just as well.

"It definitely wasn't I can remember the feeling of the needle being stuck in my arm. I don't know where I was just that it seemed to be a lab of some sort-" before he could finish talking the woman at the desk called over to them.

"Number 35" the way she was looking at them as she spoke suggested that she had already called out before but them being so drawn in their conversation hadn't heard her. The brunette looked at his friend worriedly before standing and walking to the door. Mouthing a good luck to his friend he kept his eyes shut once the door he had come out of just minutes ago closed.

The silver haired girl's eyes kept straying to the onyx haired boy looking at him worriedly as he kept muttering something silently to himself. Seeing the look on her face the blond tapped her on the shoulder.

"Leave him he's probably just worried about the results" he assured. She nodded understanding his reasoning she had no idea what it must be like for him, true she was still suspicious, but she was sure that it would be hard and knowing that those tests could reveal something potentially deadly; to put it simply she felt sorry for him.

"I'll give him a few minutes then if he hasn't changed I'll go talk to him for a few minutes" she whispered to him. The blond nodded readjusting his glasses.

After a few minutes of nothing the brunette came back out looking slightly paler than before dropping down beside his friend he shook his head.

"I hate hospitals" he muttered his previous thoughts of the building being erased faster than he could even process what they would do when they got the results.

"Same here" his friend answered looking at the two away from them who had only just noticed Dan was back. All four stood up walking to the exit of the hall.

"Well. How did it go?" Marucho asked trying to prevent an awkward silence. There had been too many of them lately.

"I hate hospitals" they answered in unison

"Ah" he answered nodding he wasn't going to get anything out of them on what had happened. "Well we might as well go home"

The blond walked faster than the two so they could follow him.

"Uh Marucho shouldn't we wait to see the doctor again. See if we can go home?" Julie asked. Stopping abruptly he turned to her laughing slightly embarrassed

"Good point" he admitted as they instead walked to the doctor's office where they were almost certain he would be.

The doctor was in his room where he was sifting through the papers he had written on the boys. He looked up smiling at the group as they walked in.

"So how did the tests go?" He asked as they sat down

"They weren't bad but the needle was huge" Dan answered exaggerating slightly on how big the needle really was as he showed how big it was with his hands. Nodding at the boy the doctor told them.

"The tests should be ready in a few days once they are ready we should have a better idea on what is wrong with the boys and a greater understanding on what we have to do to fix it"

"Thank you doctor we really appreciate it" Marucho bowed slightly

"I'm just doing my job lad I wouldn't be a very good doctor if I didn't try my best to help my patients"

"Well thanks again doctor. We'll be in touch if we need anything. If not then we'll see you when the tests are ready" Waving bye to the man the silver haired girl started to walk away the rest of the boys following shortly behind, Dan and Shun hanging back just a little.

After they made it back to the car they all kept quiet on their trip back to Marucho's. The brunette wanted to talk but he didn't know what to say and his friend was far too consumed with replaying his newly recovered memory to say anything.

Shun couldn't help it; why had that memory come back then? Why couldn't it have been something more important? Why was it that small scrap of memory? And most importantly what was happening then to cause that, what had he done? What had he been injected with and why had it made him pass out?

A tap on his shoulder gained his attention. Turning to his right he looked at his friend who was leaning over him. Opening his mouth to talk no sound came out

"Shun we're back at Marucho's you coming in? Or would you prefer to sit out here like a mad man forever?" Blinking stupidly he nodded pushing himself out of the car. Shutting the door behind himself he watched as it was driven away. "You ok?" Dan asked seeing he hadn't changed since they left the hospital.

"Just thinking" he finally answered his face still blank as he replayed the memory for what must have been the hundredth time.

"Oh ok if something's wrong you would tell me right?" He asked needing reassurance

"Yea definitely." He answered shaking his head just before he spoke; finally seeming to have snapped out of his trance like stare. Smiling at him slightly he seemed to believe his friend was telling him the truth. But he also knew that he wouldn't stop asking just in case.

"Great come in then" Marucho spoke before Dan could say anything else to his friend.

"Yea ok Marucho" they both agreed in unison following the much smaller boy into the house.

As they walked behind the two Dan grabbed Shun's arm so he could whisper to him.

"You were thinking about that memory again weren't you?" the onyx haired boy nodded "do you think we should tell them?" This time the boy shook his head

"No not yet" he answered his face solemn.

"Alright I guess that's fine for now though if anything else comes back we have to tell them. If I have something come to me I'll tell them but only after telling you" smiling at the other they walked silently into the house not listening to the other two as they quietly talked to themselves.

"Kato." Marucho called his butler as soon as they closed the door

"Yes master Marucho, what can I do for you?" His butler asked as he walked towards the group

"Can you start dinner for us I need to make a call"

"Of course Master Marucho, I'll start it now" with a slight bow the old man walked from the room

"Who you calling Marucho?" Julie asked as she walked ahead.

"Oh I'll tell you later Julie just go prepare for dinner." The short blond assured as he walked towards the stairs to make his call.

"Oh ok then I'll go get changed you two should too" when she looked back to them she saw they were completely absorbed in their own hushed conversation.

She didn't know what they were talking about but they seemed suspicious to her, though she couldn't sneak up to them to hear what they were talking about as they would easily see her with no possible way to hide. She could catch small little snips of the conversation but nothing that told her of what they were talking about.

Letting out an annoyed sigh she left them to be strange alone.

"I swear sometimes it feels like I'm the only sane one in the city" she muttered to herself as she shook her head her silver hair swishing from the sudden movement.

"Miss Julie, Miss Alice called for you earlier she wishes to speak with you"

**Please read review**


	7. Chapter 7

Nodding at Kato Julie walked over to take the phone from him. "Thanks Kato" he gave a slight bow before leaving her to talk with her Russian friend.

Heading for the stairs so she could talk more privately in her room she pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hi Alice"

"Julie. How are you it's been so long" Alice started though the silver haired girl knew she was just making idle chit chat as they would be talking about more serious stuff next.

"Not bad. Spoken to Marucho lately?"

"Not since last week. Why? Are you two fighting?" Alice asked

"What? Oh no. Marucho and I never fight, just wondering because we found something, well somebody two people in fact" She responded sounding like it was very normal to pick people up off the street.

"What like homeless kids?"

"I don't know maybe they might be homeless but we don't know as they have no memory"

"Really? No memory that sounds a little weird" Alice told her sounding sceptical.

"That's what I thought I don't really trust them I mean who only remembers their first name?" she asked though it was clear by her tone that she didn't want an answer. Hearing her tone change Alice changed her question.

"So what are they called? Well say they were called for all we know they could be lying" pausing for a second outside her door Julie thought over that for a moment. She hadn't even thought of that.

"Well they say they are called Dan and Shun" she answered feeling more and more suspicious of the boys than ever. What if they were lying? What if they were on the other side?

"Julie? Are you still there?" Alice's voice snapped her out of her thoughts as she answered with a slightly shaky

"Y-yea. Why?"

"You haven't said anything for a few minutes I was starting to think you had hung up"

"Oh no Alice I haven't I was just thinking that they might be on the other side. They could be the bad guys manipulating us" she explained her recent thought as she opened her door flicking on the light before entering.

"That may be Julie keep an eye on them till I get there I'm setting off tomorrow ok, keep your guard up" with a quick bye the two hung up, Julie tucked her phone into her pocket before going around the room.

She felt paranoid after her talk with Alice and wanted to make sure her room wasn't bugged with a tiny microphone or camera.

Dropping to the floor she checked under her bed running her hand over the wood which kept the mattress up off the ground. She felt nothing out of the ordinary there but she still wasn't convinced it was safe.

Once the bed was ruled out she jumped on top of it so she could check the air vent which was conveniently placed above her bed. With slits in the vent only big enough for her finger tips to squeeze into she was only able to get partial grip on the metal, though that didn't stop her from trying to pry the vent from the wall.

She tugged at the vent though it didn't budge a millimetre. Letting out a groan of annoyance she pulled much harder till her grip was no more and she found herself falling. It seemed almost slow motion and it was quite frustrating to see her arms not moving as fast as she wished them to.

She dropped off the bed and onto the floor with a pained grunt.

"Ow" she muttered silently chastising herself for being so clumsy. She pushed herself up looking around in confusion on how she missed the bed. Though she did notice the vent was no longer stuck and was in fact beside her. "Yes!" She cheered herself jumping from the floor to the bed.

Standing on her tiptoes she peeked her eyes up into the vent looking for the camera or microphone the boys had hidden in her room while she wasn't there. Despite not seeing one she didn't trust that nothing was there, she believed that the boys had hidden them so she stretched into the vent running her hands over everything. Till her fingers touched something. She had found it.

Wrapping her hand around what she could feel she pulled it out. Holding her hand in front of her eyes she slowly opened it to find.

"Spider!"

**I know it's unbelievably short but I had to put something up please read review**


	8. Chapter 8

Jumping back at the sight of the black creature she threw it against the wall hoping it would splatter. No such luck it simply crawled up the wall and into the corner. Looking after the eight legged thing she backed up ready to grab something to swat the little pest.

Once they were alone the two boys had looked after her for a moment to make sure she was gone.

"Is it just me or does she still not like us?" The brunette asked turning to his raven haired friend.

"I don't think she likes us" he answered as he started for the stairs Dan in tow. "Any idea on what we've done?"

"None. Think we should spy on her see what we can find out?" The brunette suggested as he sped up to walk side by side with his best friend.

"Might as well. Come on we'll hide outside her room till she goes in then we'll watch her from the door"

Hiding behind the corner that led to her room the two boys kept as silent as possible which was easy for one of the two. The second not as much. Though the onyx haired boy kept his hand clamped over the brunettes mouth to keep him silent.

As they kept hidden behind the corner they could hear talking from down the hall it gradually loudened till it was the normal volume. Keeping their heads from view they listened closely to the silver haired girl as she approached her room.

"Well they say they are called Dan and Shun" the two looked at the other clearly confused.

"They say?" Shun asked in a voice below a whisper the other simply shrugged at his friend before turning his attention back to the girl.

"-They could be the bad guys manipulating us" the two had missed the beginning of her sentence though they understood what she had meant. She thought they were the bad guys. Dan became furious at the girl, they didn't even know their full names and she thought they were playing with her!

"Don't do anything Dan she'll only think she was right if you go over there" always the voice of reason Shun's voice snapped him out of his anger and caused him to stop as he had started to move towards her. Looking at his friend he looked like he was shocked that his friend seemed so calm.

"How can you be so calm she's saying we're bad guys we don't know anything about ourselves yet she thinks we'd trick her" shushing him he looked from his friend to the girl who had vanished inside the room. "This is going to be a waste of time we should just leave it's obvious they don't want us here"

"Shut up Dan, only she doesn't want us here and I am going to find out who these bad guys are that way we can gain her trust" patting his shoulder in a form of comfort though it did nothing for him, the black haired boy walked away from his friend sneaking towards the door which was still partially open.

Pressing against the door gently he listened for what she was doing, he could hear her moving and some words being said though he wasn't paying attention to them as much as he had before. After staring after his friend for just a moment the brunette gave up going over as well and leaning up against him.

"I don't like this. What if we're caught?" He whispered only to receive a shush in return. Grumbling to himself he kept quiet listening to what was happening.

"Spider!" She screamed from inside the room startling the boys as they jumped back in surprise. Eyes wide in shock he looked at his raven haired friend.

"What the hell?" He whispered to the other, it had been relatively quiet for the past few minutes and the sudden noise had shook him as he was caught off guard.

"I think there's a spider in her room" he answered wanting to annoy the brunette for a few moments, scowling at his friend he didn't quite know how to answer that so went for what seemed to work for the other, staying silent.

Not hearing anything from the room for those few seconds they were talking, Shun peaked around the corner of the door. Inside the silver haired girl had her eyes trained on the spot of the wall where a black dot was stationed and didn't seem to be moving any time soon. She seemed to be muttering to herself, what it was Shun couldn't be sure but he could make out a few words. 'Bloody spiders, damn spiders, I hate them, I hate them, I hate them.'

Smirking to himself he tried not to laugh at her, a small tap on his shoulder made him turn.

"What?" He whispered

"What's so funny?" Dan asked as he tried to lean in further to look through the door crack, pushing Shun and nearly sending the boy to the ground.

"Nothing you big lump, get off of me" shoving the brunette he shook his head sending the hair that had been misplaced back to its normal position. Rolling his eyes at the brunette he moved to look back through the crack in the door

Luckily the silver haired girl hadn't noticed the two boys outside the door her attention fixed on the black spot on the top of the wall. Sighing he knew what he had to do for her, maybe this would help with her not liking them?

Pushing the door open more he approached the girl who still had her back to him.

"You ok?" He asked making her jump and finally turn to look at the raven haired boy

"W-what are you doing here?" She asked stuttering her mind coming up with various solutions to why he was there. None of them good.

"I was passing on my way to my room and I heard you yell, I couldn't hear what you had shouted but I'm guessing it was spider?" He lied silently proud of how fast he had come up with that excuse.

"Oh, well yea spider, I hate anything bug related even if it's just what they look like" she answered unconsciously moving closer to him and away from the creature on the wall.

"Do you want me to get it for you?" He asked already judging the answer. He could almost countdown to her answer. Using the hand behind his back he held out three fingers curling them up as the seconds ticked by.

As soon as his final finger was gone she spoke.

"Yes please" he was right.

Patting her shoulder he looked around for something to trap the spider in, seeming to understand what he was saying though he wasn't using spoken words she left him for a moment to grab the pot her toothbrush had been sat in earlier.

Shun had kept looking around the room still searching for a piece of paper after spotting her leave the room to, he guessed, grab a cup.

Julie was in the bathroom rinsing out the cup, yes she hated spiders but she wasn't unnecessarily harsh, killing them for her pulling it out. Chucking the cup in the air once she had made sure it was dry she shook it one final time watching the water droplets splash onto the cold floor.

Shun looked over to the bathroom seeing that she had started to leave with a small black cup in her hands. Passing over the still slightly damp cup he nodded his thanks before walking over to where the spider was perched in the corner of the wall, shying away from the huge human and the dark black cup.

Carefully pulling the spider from the corner with the side of the cup Shun trapped it beneath the cup and slipped in the paper he had found, it seemed to have a number on it but he wasn't concerned about that. Having the spider trapped he was led to the window by the foot of her bed.

Tapping the side of the cup on the open window ledge the spider fell out tumbling to the floor.

Shutting the window as he came back into the room Shun looked around the room seeing the vent above her bed a brow raised. It was open and the lid was on the bed. Looking at her with a small smirk he asked.

"So how did the spider get in here?"

She smiled up at him a little embarrassed, she had no idea on what to say. Opening her mouth to say something, she couldn't come up with a good enough excuse.

"Uh well, you see. I was looking for something, and uh I well pulled out a spider, because uh I did. Uh yea" she stuttered around her words not able to form a complete sentence, shaking his head at the stuttering girl he felt he should come up with something to say, why? He wasn't sure. It was just a feeling in the back of his head.

Instead though, he just nodded before handing her the cup and leaving her alone. She was about to stop him, to thank him but she managed to catch herself and allowed him to walk out without a disruption.

Closing the wooden door behind his back he let out a small sigh of relief. "Look at you playing the hero." He stared at the raven haired boy before him. "I never pictured you as the hero"

"I only did that so I could get in her good book a little, now this gives us a better chance of eavesdropping on her without her getting as suspicious as she would have gotten if we had been caught just now" the once smirking brunette scowled at his friend

"Smartarse" he muttered as the raven haired boy started to walk away from him, "slow down, Shun" he started to run after his friend not wanting to be left behind.

Despite his calling for the boy to slow he didn't keeping his pace the same he barely sent a glance back to the brunette, liking that he was running after him.

Back at their rooms they stood outside the doors looking at the other, neither were tired but they wished to be able to have a long night, away from this confusing world. "I'll see you tomorrow" Dan mumbled as he rubbed his eyes in a futile attempt to make himself feel sleepier than he really was.

"Yea night"

**please read review**


	9. Chapter 9

The doors closed behind them and both made their way to the soft mattress that would be their bed for however long they had, they hoped that Marucho would take the hint and not wake them for dinner, but one could never be sure anymore.

Shun climbed into his bed pulling the covers over his head, no lights were on in the room but the afternoon sun was shining through the crack in the curtains. Closing his amber eyes he was taken by sleep, far faster than he had imagined.

Dream

"Halt!" A shout rang through the room stopping all movement. Laying across the floor in rows of five were four sets of grey mats, each with two children on top. On one particular one stood two boys who were shifting from their fighting stances into the common military one. Arms behind your back, feet shoulder width apart and head up high.

Eyes of mahogany and amber were trained at the front, on a man with grease soaked hair, pulled back into a short pony tail. He appeared to be a trainer of some kind though which was unknown.

"There shall be one final match before dinner, any who do not meet our standards shall be taken away to be punished as we deem fit." He paused for a moment making sure he had complete focus solely on him, "am I clear?!" His voice reverberated off the walls.

"Yes sir!" Was his response the children replying in unison, natural after so many years.

"Good, begin" with the order given the children began their sparring.

The two boys get ready to settle the fight, they had been sparring for the past hour and neither had won yet, the matches had been stopped before a winner could be determined.

"Ready thirty-four?" The mahogany eyed boy asked and he was preparing to throw a punch.

"Always forty" he responded as he shifted his footing ever so slightly to be able to block the punch once it was thrown.

Every child in the building was given a number to identify them by, whether it was for experiments or training partners, they had no original names, as far as they knew.

With a final smirk from both boys they started their final fight. This one would have a winner, they were sure of that.

The first punch was thrown from the brunette to the onyx haired boy, it was quickly blocked before a counter was thrown which too was blocked.

The back and forth continued for a long while before the black haired boy shifted his body just enough for the brunette to punch past him and slip forwards. Before he was able to regain his balance the black haired boy swung his leg around catching the brunette's feet and preventing any possible saving of his balance; the brunette couldn't regain his balance and dropped to the mat.

Just as the onyx haired boy was about to drop onto the brunette to pin him, the boy managed to drop onto his hands, as fast as he could he pushed with one of his hands to he was on his back and pushed up forcing the other boy back upright so he too could jump up.

"I'm not that easy to beat thirty-four, you should know that by now" was his smirking comment to the other.

"That's good I was beginning to suspect you were getting tired. If that was the case then you wouldn't be worthy to win this fight" the black haired boy retorted as he looked the other in the eye.

"Believe me I am more than worthy." The two stopped talking and restarted their fight, if they didn't then the trainer would realise and they would surely be punished.

Fists were thrown thick and fast none hitting their marks, the black haired boy stayed one step ahead of his opponent keeping back and blocking the punches as they came close. However the brunette wasn't fairing too badly he was tired from the strenuous workout coupled with the lack of his breakfast, but he wasn't falling too far behind the other boy.

The brunette hadn't been at the facility as long as the other and he was still adjusting but he was coping better than most had, and that fact showed when he managed to sweep the amber eyed boy off his feet. Unable to catch himself he fell onto his back staring up at the other boy. Feeling overconfident by the fall he decided not to pin the boy but to otherwise punch him one more time.

Aiming for his face he threw a punch the boy on the floor looked startled for a moment before snapping out of his momentary trance. Bringing his hands up faster than you could blink he caught the fish inches from his face.

"What?" He asked shocked by the blurred movement. His answer was a smirk and a foot to his gut pushing against his stomach he watched as the boy looked stunned pain barely being hidden. Bringing his foot up so he was throwing the boy over his head he released his hand watching as he flew over his head. He mouthed to the brunette.

I win.

Landing with a thud he decided not to stand up, he had lost, the back haired boy had finally won. He was too tired to continue.

"Ok, you win" standing over the brunette on the floor he held his hand out to him.

"You put up a good fight for a newbie, better than most have. You have potential, I can see why they chose for you to live" accepting the offered hand the boy was hauled to his feet.

"Thank you" releasing his hand they faced forwards to see the others had also finished their final fights and a winner had been determined.

"Second team, leave first. First wait for instructions. Second you will be led back to your dorm, wait there you will be taken to lunch once we have a few details sorted out" the back half of the room bowed in sync with the others before leaving the training hall, steps in time and faces set in placid but stern positions.

The children left were stood facing the trainer not even glancing at the children who had left, waiting for their trainers next orders.

"Thirty-four and forty stay behind, I have to speak with you. The rest of you return to your dormitories." The remaining children left bar two, the brunette and the onyx haired boy.

The man motioned for them to come forwards, which they did, both remaining silent.

"That was an impressive match boys" he praised, the brunette went to answer but the black haired boy stopped him knowing that wasn't the reason they were called. Waiting for a moment to see if they would answer he continued. "Forty, you will be moving dorm rooms to Thirty-four's dorm. I believe you will benefit from this and I expect you to prove me right. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir" he answered automatically almost as though it was nature to him.

"Good, now Thirty-four help him move to your dorm." Instead of answering he bowed to his trainer before taking the brunette's arm and leading him from the room.

Once outside he slammed him against the wall.

"What the hell do you think you were about to do in there?" He hissed across to his new roommate keeping his voice quiet in case someone heard.

"What are you talking about?" He hissed back pushing the boy away not liking how he was interfering on his personal space.

"You were about to answer him." He pointed out as though it was obvious, which it was to him.

"He praised us, it's only polite" he answered confused as to what the problem was.

"Are you stupid? That was just a test"

"What are you talking about? A test? That's just stupid" rolling his eyes at the brunette he answered him trying to stay patient.

"Maybe to you, you're still pretty new here but listen to me, if you had answered then you wouldn't be in the dorm room later, I can guarantee you that." Seeing how serious he was he started to reconsider.

"Really? What would have happened?" Looking him in the eye he saw a slight bit of fear hiding behind the mahogany.

"Doesn't matter, just look to me to know what to do; ok?" He nodded at him.

"Alright, that's fine." Pulling him from the wall he started to drag the boy towards his now former dorm. The brunette would have protested the tugging but he was stuck in his head wondering what would have happened to him had the boy not stopped him.

"Forty? You ok?" The black haired boy asked him looking back at the brunette, he was usually quite vocal.

"Yea I'm fine" not believing him but also not wanting to start a fight with his new roommate he let it drop and continued dragging the boy towards his old dorm room so his things could be packed.

End dream

A knocking on his door cut his dream short and caused a scowl to form on his face, this was possibly from his past and now he wouldn't find out what happened next. As reality set in he realised something strange, stranger than the building he had been in with a younger looking Dan.

"Forty? Thirty-four?" He asked himself, "Why are we numbers? God this doesn't make sense"

"Shun, come on dinner." Dan yelled through the door sounding a little groggy from sleep still clouding his mind.

"I'm not hungry" he yelled back through wanting to return to his sleep.

"Tough, get up" without another word the brunette walked from the door leaving Shun with no one to fight with. Sighing to himself he dragged himself from his bed, seemed he had no choice. He didn't like having no one to finish a fight with, it left him feeling angry. Now he would never get back to sleep.

Running a hand through his hair he started for the door, slightly annoyed that he couldn't finish the dream and find out what happened.

**please read review**


	10. Chapter 10

Downstairs Dan was sitting on the too long table looking at the others feeling slightly awkward, he wasn't sure what to do should he talk? Stay quiet? Leave? Drag Shun down here so it wasn't quite as awkward for him? The last option sounded the most appealing to him and as he was about to push himself back from the table and excuse himself a familiar black haired boy came to the doorway.

Shun stood by the door looking across the room, everyone's eyes had turned to him and he could feel the tension that had invaded the room shatter at another's presence. As they stared at him he made up his mind on who he was going to sit beside, Dan. Now all he had to do was decide if he should tell him about his dream. It could have just been a dream fabricated by his mind to create a past for him and his friend.

Sitting beside him he saw the relieved smile on his face.

"What?" He asked leaning in slightly so the others wouldn't hear them talk. It felt almost wrong to break the silence.

"It was so awkward around here, no one was talking and I really need some noise, but I guess I won't be getting that. Seems like you want to stay quiet" Dan answered as he looked around the room of people all eating quietly, the only one standing was Kato but he was stood by the door as though awaiting something. What they weren't sure.

"Dan, after dinner I need you to come to my room"

"Why?" He asked louder than he had meant to moving backwards slightly, not liking the closeness anymore.

"Don't think like that you idiot, I just mean I need to talk to you later." He answered tempted to slap the boy for his idiocy.

"What do you need to say to Dan Shun? You can say in in front of us all if you want to" he hadn't realised that he had spoken so loud till Marucho had spoken.

"No Marucho, that's ok I just need to talk to him, it doesn't concern you or Julie, just something between us" he answered, he didn't want them to know about his dream or they would surely think him crazy, and to be honest he was beginning to suspect that he was just that.

"Oh ok then, if you're sure it's nothing then that's fine, we'll stay out of it" the blond answered as he turned back to his food, the tense silence reforming.

The only sound in the entire room was that of a slurping drink. Coming from the only person who didn't seem affected by the tension; Julie. Looking across at the girl Shun shook his head he would never understand her. She confused him more than anyone else he had met recently, almost as much as that strange dream he had had. Half the time she was bubbly and lively nothing seeming to bother her, not even the tension in the room which was thicker than a brick wall, the other half the time she was suspicious, doubtful, almost like she was trying to be a detective.

The changes in her personality confused him and concerned him slightly, was this normal? He didn't know. Now he wondered how she could do this, be unaffected while the rest were in silence from how awkward everything was.

"So, does anyone want to start a conversation?" Marucho tried to start some form of conversation, but it seemed that they weren't in the mood to talk, there was no reason for the lack of noise but he stopped trying for a conversation. He put his head back down and continued eating. Why this awkwardness had come to be was beyond them all.

Dinner seemed to stretch, seconds becoming minutes and minutes feeling like hours, had it not been for the clock hung on the wall Shun would have guessed he had been there for three hours, though in actuality it had only been twenty minutes. Placing his hands on the table he pushed backwards, mindful of Kato who was taking his plate. Tapping the brunette's shoulder he motioned for him to follow him.

The questions from Dan which were thrown at him as they walked from the room being drowned out by his own mind questioning what he had to do; should he tell him everything, or just what he understood?

"Shun will you just tell me?" Dan asked as he grabbed the black haired boy's upper arm.

"Patience" was the only answer he got. He turned down the hall that led to their rooms. "I'll explain everything, I promise" he had just made up his own mind, without even realising.

"You will?" He checked as he stopped before their doors.

"Of course, who do you think I am Dan? I am your friend" the brunette nodded at his friend before stepping forwards as the door was opened, the room dark though light soon flooded it. "Come on then I'll tell you"

"Finally"

"Don't Dan, you're being a child." The black haired boy retorted grabbing his shirt and pulling him into the room. Slamming it behind him, he didn't want there to be any chance that someone could hear. No matter what Marucho said he would be paranoid.

"Can you tell me now?" Dan asked pressing him more now that they were alone.

"Yea I guess, I had a dream" he paused when he saw Dan's less than interested expression. He would slap the boy but he noticed the moth flying around, seemed he had a less than generous attention span. "Dan" he tapped his side "leave the moth, you'll never get it, I know you won't be able to grab the thing"

Turning from the flying bug he turned his attention back to the black haired boy.

"Sorry Shun, it's annoying me" he apologised as he turned his full focus on his friend. "Go on" he smiled slightly as he looked over his friend

"I had a dream, one about our pasts...I think" he added the last part as he saw the sceptical look on the others face.

"You think?" Dan asked

"Yes I think, I'm sure it was but I don't know where it comes from or when it was, just that we were kids." He couldn't help scratching the back of his head as he talked starting to doubt himself, what if this was just his mind working to create a past? But if that was true then why was it so clear so familiar so normal? Normal but not, familiar but alien. It was very confusing for him but it made sense to an extent.

"Kids? Like five, six?" Dan asked trying to picture himself, it was quite difficult, despite the fact that it was himself he found that he was unable to picture it.

"Yea, I guess we were, but it was really strange. We were in a facility of some sort and we were numbers instead of names." Dan cut him off there, confused.

"Numbers? Really? What were they?"

"Um, thirty-four and forty, I was thirty-four and you were forty" he answered trying to think to make sure he was correct. He could picture himself from the dream and could hear his younger self calling a brunette forty.

"Really, I wouldn't imagine myself as a forty" he mumbled to himself making Shun smirk.

"You've thought about this?" He asked a little incredulous, though he didn't fully believe his friend would think like that. The brunette's next words proved him correct.

"No I'm just saying that it doesn't sound like a name I'd have, if I had a number for a name that is." Waiting to tell him the next part he decided that it'd be more fun to hear what Dan would see himself as.

"Really? And what number would you want?"

"Oh I don't know sixty? Fifty-nine? Anything really just not forty, it doesn't sound right" he scratched the back of his head as he thought. "Why were we numbers?"

"I don't really know Dan, it was just a dream, a stupid strange dream. Oh yea and we had a fight and I won" he added the last part to see the reaction.

"Oh yea really? Well that just proves that it was nothing but a dream. A figment of your imagination; I would never lose a fight to you" he smirked as he thought it through. It was definitely just a dream. Shun chuckled slightly at the brunette. He may have no memory but he knew a personality, and Dan's was the same as it had always been. Prideful.

"Whatever you want to believe Dan, all I know is if you hadn't woken me up I could have found out if it was true or not" the brunette's eyes held something though Shun couldn't determine what. It was like he realised something.

"If you went back to bed you'd be able to know?" He asked as though making sure something was right in his mind.

"Yea I guess I would. Where are you going with this Dan?" He shook his head as he spoke, the brown haired boy knew how to confuse him.

"Nothing" he answered though the smirk on his face betrayed him.

"What?" He asked again, his tone telling Dan that he had best tell him the truth.

"I was thinking that I could perhaps have a dream like that, and if they match up with the other, yours, we'd know if it was true"

"That's the first smart thing I've heard from you Dan, I'm impressed" Shun told him, smiling slightly.

"Well you know I do have my moments" the brunette smirked at him before looking around the room "so you going to finish the story?"

"Yea, sit down, I'll explain it fully from the beginning" Dan dropped onto the bed staring up at the black haired boy, smiling slightly as he looked up.

"Come on then Shun, story time"

"Don't be a baby Dan" he chastised as he started to tell the story. "It started with a man shouting out over this room-"

It took him half an hour to fully explain the story, Dan cutting in every now and then to check something. By the time he had finished they had both ended up on the bed and Dan was sitting Indian style listening intently to the words his friend was saying.

"Really?" Dan asked as Shun told him the final part, the black haired boy nodded. "Shun I think we should tell them, they might be able to shed some light on things"

"When did you become the rational and thinking one?" Shun asked, he couldn't remember any instances from when they were younger but something told him that Dan was the impulsive type and he was the voice of reason.

"When you started to slack in that area" he quipped making the other boy smirk. Shun resisted the urge to slap the boy on the back of the head

"Funny, so you really think we should tell them?" He asked hesitant though he wasn't sure why. They were nice people weren't they?

"Yea, why not? They said they'd help us didn't they?" The black haired boy nodded accepting that it would be for the best.

"Alright then, off you go, fetch them" he patted the brunette's shoulder before leaning back against the headboard, legs stretched out.

"Why do I have to go?" Dan asked his voice coming out whinier than he had expected.

"Cos I told the story, it's time you start to earn your keep" with a sigh the brunette pushed himself up from the bed. There was no point in starting a fight, if his friend had told the truth then he'd lose.

**please read review**


	11. Chapter 11

Dan started to walk down the stairs that led to the ground floor, stepping as softly as he could straining his ears to try to see if he could detect the blond boy and silver haired girl. He couldn't hear anything, he was starting to hate the size of the house. Who needed a house so big? He had already passed an aquarium and he could have sworn he had seen a whale. He had wandered into dozens of different rooms and had even interfered with a panda's dinner.

"Kato, do you think you could prepare for something big, Alice is coming by tomorrow and I'm sure she'll be starving by the time she arrives.

"Or course master Marucho, I'll begin now, does she want anything in particular?"

"No, I'm sure anything will be just fine"

He could hear the two voices coming from the kitchen and hoped it wasn't just those two there. He didn't really want to go look for Julie. He quickened his pace and stopped trying to muffle his steps it would be easier if they could hear him.

"Hey Marucho, I need to talk to you" he yelled as he started running towards the kitchen. He pushed open the door without checking to make sure no one was behind the door.

"Ahh" there was a scream of pain as the door was slammed open.

"Hey Kato, I could have sworn I heard Marucho in here." Dan looked around the room to see only the old man looking stunned.

"I-I'm behind the door Dan" came the pained voice of the young blond.

"What? Oh sorry Marucho" he apologised pulling the door from his face.

"That's alright" he responded rubbing at his face as he readjusted his glasses. Dan held out his hand for the blond to take, he pulled him from the floor smiling at him a little sheepishly.

"So Marucho, we need to talk to you and Julie, do you think you could find her and bring her to Shun's room?" The blond nodded a little disorientated before snapping from the daze the door had sent him into.

"Oh of course Dan, what's wrong? Has something happened?" He asked but the brunette just shook his head.

"No Marucho, nothing's wrong, I think. But just come up once you've found her. Shun has to tell you both something" without another word he left the room, Kato staring after the brunette who looked bewildered.

"So anyway Kato, Alice might want something special."

Dan had gone back up the stairs as soon as he left the room, he was bored out of his mind and wanted to keep this lasting longer than needed. He was going to take the long way back to their rooms. He had only gone around maybe a fifth of the house so far and wanted to see if there was anything that may be fun to look around. He had found a mini zoo and an aquarium that held whales and dolphins. There had to be more than those.

He started down the hall and opened the doors as he walked. One door held a gym filled with treadmills cross trainers barbells, everything. One looked to be a ball room. Upon further inspection it was a toilet. That one room was bigger than his and Shun's bedrooms combined. At the end of that hall he had even found a room filled with exotic pieces of art that looked to cost more than his life was worth.

He couldn't help himself and entered the room looking around all the pieces of art that were stood on tables and hung on the wall. Curiosity got the better of him and he touched one of the statues. Flinching back when it rocked; if that fell he'd be dead. Once it steadied itself he breathed a sigh of relief and backed out of the room. He'd be pushing his luck if he stayed in any longer.

Not wanting to cause another problem by sneaking around the mansion he turned and started to make his way back to Shun's room.

Back upstairs he pushed open the door smiling at Shun who looked up at him.

"What took you so long?" Shun asked looking up from a book he had found.

"I went looking around. Marucho has gone to find Julie and I didn't want there to be an awkward silence while we were waiting for them" Dan answered dropping down before the black haired boy.

"Dan" as he was about to talk there was a knock at the door.

"Hey guys it's us" Marucho called through.

"See no awkward silence" Dan smirked at Shun as he stood from the bed.

"Trust me Dan with you there'd be no awkward silence, you can talk to anyone about anything." He sighed as he looked towards the door and the two people on the other side. Marucho had a red mark on his cheek, from what he didn't know. But he did know he didn't want to find out. It would be easier not to ask questions.

"Hi Shun, you both wanted us for something?" He asked stepping into the room.

"Yes, I did. I'm guessing Dan didn't explain anything" he asked looking over to the brunette with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh no he didn't, he pretty much just said, to come here with Julie. Nothing really more than that. Then he took off out of the room." Shun nodded.

"I didn't expect him to explain much more than that" he admitted. Motioning for them to come in. "I'm quite glad for that actually. Anyway, I guess I should tell you something that may or may not be from my and Dan's past." They looked interested at that and sat on the edge of the bed, staring at Shun, waiting for him to continue. "Alright, I'll explain. It happened in the form of a dream and it was more than weird..."

It took a few hours for the explanation to be explained in full. Marucho making him stop every fifteen minutes to whisper something to Julie. It hadn't taken him anywhere near that amount of time to tell Dan but they seemed to know a few things before he even explained. Marucho just turned from Julie a puzzled look crossing his face.

"Dan, Shun can you two come with me for a second. I just need to check something." He asked pushing himself up and moving to the door, the two boys following him as he pulled the door open and left. Obviously having something important to show them. Julie waited till they had left the room to follow, wanting to keep them in front of her as they walked to the small room Marucho kept. He told his parents that was where he studied but Julie knew it was where he kept everything on the problem they and the rest of the team had been having as of late.

They followed Marucho down a number of corridors, not having been this far into the mansion before they were quite thankful that they were being led. With the size of the building they'd probably be lost had they gone on their own.

"Alright, it's in here." The small blonds voice broke through the silence and they looked down watching him unlock the door that they had stopped by. Pushing the door open they followed in standing by the wall as he moved to a small wooden desk set in the middle of the room. Boxes were set around the desk, full of papers and folders. Whatever they were working on it seemed to be important.

"Stand there boys, Marucho's looking for something he'll show you what in a moment." Julie told them closing the door as she entered.

It took only a few moments for the younger boy to find what he had been looking for. Pulling out a sheet that looked almost like a photo, he came over to the two.

"I know this may sound a little strange, but this is very important. Look at this and tell me if you recognise it." He turned the photo towards the two. In the picture was a building, it looked fairly new, the stone barely stained but that wasn't the thing they were focused on. Two pairs of eyes widened at the building, the shape size and design on the front registered with something inside of them. They knew that place.

"Marucho, where is this place?" Dan asked the small boy as he readjusted his glasses.

"This is a recently made building that we've been watching. My sources tell me that it is a training facility that isn't what it seems. Basically they're going to take over the nation and create a dictatorship. Possibly the world but so far it's just the nation." The small boy explained as he sat himself on the small chair that was behind the desk.

"Really, are you sure? That sounds like a lot for one building to do" Dan objected not believing so much was possible from one building.

"You recognised it though." He pointed out. "I could tell by the looks on your faces you recognise this building. I believe your two's loss of memory happened from something connected to this building. My friends and I are trying to get this place shut down before they can cause any damage that can't be reversed. I believe that you two may be able to help us. If we can get this place shut down we can save the nation. Maybe even the world."

**please read review**


	12. Chapter 12

They stared at the boy, was he being serious? Because they had a mild recognition of a building didn't mean they truly knew that place. Not to mention that there were dozens of reasons why they could have recognised it. One being from something they'd seen on the big box in Marucho's living room. Another being they could have read something about it before they lost their memories. The list went on, yet he seemed strangely sure of himself.

"You're being serious Marucho?" Dan asked looking at the small blond more than a little confused.

"I'm being very serious Dan, so what do you say? Will you help us? Obviously with the loss of memory you'll have to read through all this and tell us what you know to be true. What feels familiar to you both." He picked up a box that was on the desk, bringing it over and placing it on the floor before the two boys. "You can start with this box, it has the basics of what we believe to be the truth behind the organisation. Tell us what feels like it's right, it'll help us determine what you two can recall when presented with possibilities from your pasts." They didn't know what to say in answer to the small boy so they merely nodded.

Clapping his hands together Marucho moved to the door.

"That's great, come on then Julie, we have much to do" the smiling blond left the room the slightly shocked girl following behind. She didn't know what to say, Marucho had a tendency to blurt things out without thinking and it could cause problems. Instead she kept her mouth closed and shut the door behind her, leaving two very bemused boys to stare at a box on the floor.

"Uh, Shun, what just happened?" Dan asked his eyes not leaving the box for even a millisecond.

"You know Dan, I'm not sure. I think he's a little insane but other than that. Nothing." Shun responded, his voice in a monotone. He looked more than a little confused but it didn't seep into his voice.

"Yea, insane, he seems to think we know that place. Just because of a dream and recognising a picture. That sounds crazy. Really crazy" Dan answered, finally he took his eyes from the box and moved them to his friend. "So what should we do?"

"He seems to think we know something, he has to have good reason for that. So let's look through the box" Shun answered with a sigh. He knelt down and lifted the box. "Come on we'll work on the desk, it'll make it easier for us to sift through the pile of paper that can't have any importance to us." Dan followed Shun, even less optimistic than his black haired friend. He was sure that Marucho had lost it and was grabbing at straws in hopes that something could help him. If he even had a problem, he was struggling to think someone could hope to accomplish so much. It sounded a little farfetched.

"Nothing will have any kind of importance to us Shun, the kid's gone crazy. I think he might have put himself under too much stress and isn't coping very well." Shun smirked at his friend, he wasn't sure if he actually expected to find something himself but he was so desperate to find out something about himself that he was willing to try anything. Even something that seemed so insane as to look through a box. A random box that came out of the blue.

"I know that's probably what's wrong Dan I know that, but I just want to try to see if we can find something. I'm tired of being clueless as to who I am. I'm tired of not knowing so much as my favourite colour." Shun answered pulling out small files and laying them on the desk. They had little notes on them saying what they contained but the black haired boy didn't care to look at them. It wasn't like that would help or anything.

"I understand Shun; I want to know that too. But this is just too farfetched." Dan started leaning down and resting against the desk, reading the file upside down. "It's just crazy, and I don't like it. I want to stop this. I want to get my memory back. I want to know why I can't remember anything in the first place. Something must have happened. But what? I don't know" Dan banged his head against the desk in frustration. He hated this. He just wanted to know. One hand rested on his shoulder patting it softly.

"Stop having a mental breakdown. We don't need you to lose anymore of your memory." Shun told him as he sift through the papers not bothering to look at the words scribbled across the page. He stopped at the final page realising this method would do no good. How were they even supposed to figure out anything about themselves if they hardly tried to discover anything? He didn't know and sighed as he restarted the file. Reading every word this time.

It wasn't that much later when he had found something quite interesting. A date, it seemed like nothing important to anyone else but it triggered something in the black haired boy's mind. A memory?

_Children, listen, today you will learn how this incredible plan came into action. It happened over two hundred years ago, on this very day. Our leader, who died over one hundred and twenty years ago, had a vision. One that would revolutionise this planet. And you children are the result of that vision. That dream changed the world and life as those from the past knew it. Before there was good and evil; now there is only just. Just cause to be more precise. He saw that evil should no longer exist and that which was seen as a crime should be debated on by just. He took the world in its imperfect form and changed it. Not one part of this land is racked by war and unjust deaths. He changed the world and created something beautiful._

Shun shook his head as the voice faded away trying to clear the fog that was shrouding over the words and making it hard for him to hear if anything followed those words. He tried to think them through, confused as to what they meant. Had the blond boy been right? Did they know something about what was going on? Was this why they had lost their memories?

"Dan, I found something important to us."

**please read review**


	13. Chapter 13

There was silence for a long minute where neither spoke, Dan just leaning over Shun reading what he had seen on the page. He had read the page three times already and Dan couldn't believe the words that did trigger something. They were words more commonly used in a science lab. Experiments, genetically enhanced, experimental drugs.

Why did they set off familiar bells in his mind? What was it that told him these were things of importance? Why could he hear people talking as he read? Dan had a hundred thoughts and questions running havoc in his mind. And he didn't know how to shut them up. With a groan of annoyance he grabbed at his head. He wanted to throttle himself, just to try to shut them up.

"Well?" Shun asked, not looking at him but focused on the page. This was too weird to be true.

"Well what? I don't know Shun, this is freaky. I couldn't tell you anything, this is just wrong. It can't be true." Dan answered not knowing what to say to his friend. He was staring at the page still before finally being able to tear his gaze away.

"I can't keep looking at that, I can't take the voices I don't know but at the same time make a shiver of fear run through me. Like I know them but they're gone and any thought of them makes me scared almost" Dan turned and started for the door.

"Where're you going Dan?" Shun asked not bothering to look up.

"To find Marucho and ask what the hell he put in these files so they make me remember things. Things that don't even seem real" without another word Dan pulled the door open and left the room to find the small blond and the silver haired girl. With a sigh Shun rubbed at his temple. His friend wasn't half a hothead. Why couldn't he think his plans through more before leaving? He didn't know but he also knew that Dan would never change.

He was Dan.

"Bloody idiot, he doesn't even know where they are." He mumbled to himself running a hand through his hair as he checked another of the files they were given. It didn't matter though; he'd get bored after a while and would come back.

Dan had left the room and was walking down a hall he hadn't been down before. He was looking in every open door and testing all the others. Though everyone that was closed was locked. He was grumbling slightly to himself in annoyance. How could he be familiar with something so stupid? He didn't know and he didn't want to find out. He was fine with not knowing the truth if it meant he didn't have to put up with the thought that he might be part of a world take over plan.

The thought of that was idiotic to say the least. Kicking at thin air Dan mumbled something intangible and turned down another hall. He dug his hands into his pockets. He couldn't remember a time he had sulked but this seemed like the right way to do it.

Lifting his head from the floor he looked up at the empty hall. He had hoped to see the silver haired girl walking past or maybe even the little blond himself but all he got was...nothing. With an angry sigh he trudged down the hall. Wanting to get things straightened out.

Shun leaned back in the chair he had sat in, the hard back of the chair not bothering him in the slightest. He had managed to read an entire file since Dan had left and he had found a few things that were interesting to him. One being on the history of the building, when it was made, the man's name. The supposed leader of the entire problem, Barodius. It spoke about how he had taken over the business that had once been respected. The business his father ran, incidentally his father and he didn't have the best relationship.

The business was training army rejects so the next year they could make it through and survive basic training. The business had been a huge success when his father had ran it, they were making millions each year. But his father died, how? It wasn't told. But from how it had been worded it sounded like a murder. Barodius had taken over and shut down the original business, changing it. What to? It wasn't specified.

All it did say was that the proceedings of the business had been less than legal. Orphanages had had their youngest kids taken from there, some as young as two or three years old. It stated that the police had first thought the children had been kidnapped by families unable to have their own children. What was discovered was that the children were all held in the building that used to be used by Barodius' father. They were all forced to do training reserved for those in the army, some of them could barely walk let alone do as they were expected.

It stated that later it had been admitted by Barodius that his men had killed those children, seeing them as worthless. Barodius and his men were all sentenced to life imprisonment though they had escaped and gone into hiding just a year later. Their current whereabouts were unknown, apparently. But Shun doubted that, he felt he knew where that man was but he couldn't think. It was one of those annoying moments that he was sure he'd had hundreds of times in the past.

Where he didn't know what something was but knew that if he saw it he'd be able to point it out. But it wasn't like that fact was any help.

Dropping his head forwards slightly he massaged his temples his head beginning to throb. He wasn't sure why, maybe because he had been reading too much? Or maybe because of the memories that were trying to get to the surface but couldn't break the barrier that separated them from his conscious mind. He didn't know what it was but he hoped it was the former not the latter. He didn't want to admit that his past came from something as insane as all this.

His mind cast back to the memory he had had, the dates didn't match up. As far as this said the man was still alive so how come his memory told him the man had died over a hundred and twenty years ago? He shook his head, this was confusing. The memory told him it was two hundred years ago that this had started and this said it was just beginning. Grabbing at his hair he groaned in irritation.

"What is going on?" He asked himself, "either this is wrong or my own memory is wrong."

_You're our last chance boys don't let the others sacrifice be in vain_

His head snapped up at the voice in his mind, who was that? He didn't know but it held a ring of familiarity. He knew that voice, and he knew it well. He could feel the name on the tip of his tongue. But it just wouldn't come off. And that frustrated him greatly.

"God, what am I supposed to do?" He groaned out to himself. Pressing his hands to his face and breathing a sigh of annoyance dragging his hands down his face. Pushing himself up to his feet he walked around the desk trying to distract his mind. But it wouldn't work, those words were annoying him, sacrifice, who sacrificed themselves for him and Dan? Why are they the last chance? He didn't know what was going on. He was far too confused.

Wanting to get out of the room that gave him so much confusion he moved to the door, seemed he'd have to find Dan. Maybe talking to the brunette could clear a few things up. Or at least stop him feeling like he'd gone insane.

Closing the door behind himself he tried to think like the brunette and come up with a possible destination for the hothead. Starting down the hall he knew he'd be looking for Marucho, but from Dan's logic that would mean finding Julie first. Sighing to himself at how difficult this was going to be he started down the hall and dug his hands into his pockets.

Dan wandered down another hall, looking around bemused. He had managed to get himself lost. How had he done that? How could someone get lost in a house? Then again it was a house the size of the BBC building. Groaning to himself he kept trying the doors as he passed them. All locked.

"Oh my God. Why the hell does someone need a house this big? And, how the hell could a kid that size with a family that small, use more than three rooms in this house. Not to mention that all the damn doors look the exact same" he muttered angrily to himself as he kicked at the air. He didn't know why he's going to look for the blond. What would he be able to do for the confused boy?

Dan walked down another hall and thanks to some miracle he managed to find a hall that looked different to the rest. Smiling at the welcomed change of scenery he started to try the doors. And by some miracle it opened. The first one at that. Grinning, he poked his head around the door and saw a room of nothing but blue.

The single bed was a light blue, the covers having just a thin strip of white visible at the top of the duvet. Pushing the door open slightly more he could see a pile of books by the bed. He stared at the books and saw they were all thick novels that looked to have been red multiple times. Looking around the room he saw bit of computers and other gadgets.

"Oh God, is this Marucho's room?" The brunette mumbled to himself as he pushed the door open fully. He pondered for a moment on whether or not he should stay in that room till the blond came back but quickly shook his head. No, that would just be creepy. Leaning back from the room he pulled the door closed. As he turned around to keep walking he almost kicked a small body. "Wow Marucho!" He shouted as he stumbled backwards

"Hi, Dan, what're you doing here? Why aren't you looking back through those files?" Marucho asked the bewildered brunette.

"Well, uh, me and Shun found something that reminded us of something and I kind of got freaked out and left. I was going to find you guys but I got lost" he admitted as he rubbed at the back of his neck.

"Oh, that's great. Come on I'll guide you back there, you can show me what gave you two the memory and me and my friends can see if it's useful for us" the short blond told him as he started to guide the boy back to the room he had left.

"Hey, Marucho, can we not tell Shun I got lost?" He asked as he followed the boy, he could just imagine the smug look on the black haired boy's face at hearing his friend had gotten lost in a house.

"Alright" he answered, not bothering to ask why. It would be simpler to just let it be. With a small smile on his face at the blonds understanding Dan happily followed him. Trusting he knew his way.

**please read review**


	14. Chapter 14

Shun had been walking down the hall for a few minutes and made sure he knew where he was going. He kept his mind aware of all the little changes on the halls to ensure he wouldn't become lost. Unlike his friend he was aware he would most likely become lost and was going to try to prevent it. He was aware of how the brunette's mind worked. And was aware he'd rely solely on his memory to keep his bearings.

Placing a hand on a handle of the first door on the new hall he had entered he twisted it, from the mental map he had created this should be the bedrooms. He knew this wasn't Julie's room, but he couldn't help being curious. Smiling to himself as the door opened he poked his head around the corner.

He could see a double bed with white sheets and too many pillows on the top. There were four white pillows and two smaller pink and red mixture ones lying on the top.

"I'm guessing this is either a spare room or his parents" he mumbled as he looked around. Seeing a long red dress and a suit hung up by the wardrobe he concluded it was his parents' room. He was almost underwhelmed.

Pulling his head back he reclosed the door.

"Enough wandering, I need to find Dan" he left the hall he had just entered and started to work his way towards Julie's room.

It took him no more than ten minutes to find the silver haired girl. She was inside her room doing what seemed to be a hobby of hers. Redoing her hair in a multitude of different styles. He shook his hair, placing it down to a strange girl thing he wasn't aware of. Knocking on her partially open door he smirked as she tensed subconsciously and turned to him. A smile spread across her face as she saw the black haired boy.

Placing down the brush she had been using to scrape her hair back she motioned for him to come in.

"Hi, Shun, what do you want?" She asked as he came into her room. "Sit, sit" she insisted as she turned fully to watch him.

"Alright" he agreed as he sat on her bed.

"What do you want Shun?" She asked again

"I was just looking for Dan, he walked off and I wanted to know if you've seen him" he answered as he watched her stand.

"No, I haven't seen him, I can go look with you." She offered him making the teen give a grateful smile.

"That'd be helpful, I've been trying to create a mental map of the building but having someone who actually knows their way around would be very helpful" he answered making her smile back. Picking up her brush she placed it in her handbag which has leaning against her bed.

"I was planning on going out later" she explained as he started for the door. "Come on Shun" she encouraged as she held out her hand. "I'll guide you" rolling his eyes at her he didn't give her his hand but he did move to stand behind her. Sighing she saw she wasn't going to get any better than that so she left the room. "You know, I hope Runo and Alice get here soon. They told me they might be able to get here tonight or tomorrow, but it all depends. I hate waiting. Especially for my best friends"

"Who're Alice and Runo?" Shun asked her, he was curious, he had heard one of those names earlier but didn't know who they were.

"They're going to be helping us with the whole Barodius thing, and they're here to hear the results of the tests you guys took" he nodded in understanding.

"Alright, that makes sense, well as much as it can I suppose. Anyway, let's go find Dan before he hurts himself. I may not remember much, anything, of my past but I know Dan is one to get himself into trouble without meaning to" he told her as he left the room, turning to wait for her to follow

"Well, we best go and find him before he gets himself hurt. I don't want an injured amnesiac in Marucho's house." The silver haired girl followed Shun as he started to walk down the hall, she sped up to catch up with him and the two walked side by side down the hall. Julie looked over to him as she walked wondering if he could remember anything about his past. If he could perhaps they'd be able to find Barodius and take him down. She could only hope their memories would return.

"Marucho, Shun isn't here. Why isn't he here? He was here when I left him. Where'd he go?" He asked as he sat by the desk looking down at the file. Where was he?

"I don't know Dan, maybe he went looking for you?" Marucho answered as he readjusted his glasses, the brunette wasn't going to tell him anything till the black haired boy returned.

"But why would he do that?" Dan asked, glaring slightly at thin air. Why did Shun leave?

"I don't know Dan, to be honest you're both enigmas to me. I barely know you both. You know him better. Why did he leave?"

"I don't know, to find me, because he was worried? Maybe he thought I'd end up getting myself hurt, getting myself lost" he answered, saying the first thing that came to mind.

"Well, there you go Dan, you just answered your own question." Marucho answered as the door swung open. A grinning silver haired girl on the other side.

"There you are. I was sure Marucho'd find him and bring him back. And here he is" she walked into the room grinning Shun following closely behind her. He looked noticeably less enthusiastic.

"Hi Julie, hi Shun" the blond greeted as Julie closed the door behind her back.

"Hi Marucho, I see you've found Dan. That's good; I'd hate to have him injured on us. He has no medical insurance."

"Julie, that's not important. I have tons of money; it doesn't matter if someone has no insurance." Julie just smirked at him as she walked closer to them. She turned around and saw that Shun was no longer behind her. Tilting her head in confusion she spun around and saw that Shun had gone to stand by Dan.

"How did you move so fast?" She questioned but waved it away when she decided it was no longer important. Going over to the boys she decided to try and start things off, to break the silence.

"So, what did you find that was important?" She asked making Shun start talking immediately, explaining everything that had come to him from reading a file. As he explained it Dan kept his eyes on the file, the words Shun was saying painting a picture in his mind. Almost like he was seeing the memory himself. And before he knew it, he could see himself standing opposite a young version of Shun, talking to his friend. The words were unclear but he heard him talking to his best friend. The two of them sitting in a room and they were talking like the dingy surroundings were completely normal.

He smiled softly at the image he had, it was a memory, he was sure about that.

"Dan, snap out of it" a voice broke into his mind snapping him from his memory and making him lock his eyes with an amber pair.

"What?" He asked, sounding slightly dazed

"You were staring into space. What's wrong?" Shun asked, concerned for his friend

"Nothing, I was just thinking about something." He answered, deliberately being vague.

"Alright, as long as you're fine" he answered, still sounding suspicious. But Shun wasn't going to question him with them around.

"I am" he answered, silently thanking his best friend. He knew Shun suspected something was wrong but the boy was sure he'd tell him later. Which he would. He'd tell his best friend anything. Especially if it'd help them.

"I see" Marucho mused to himself a minute after he'd be told what they remembered. He'd been trying to piece together the information and make it make sense. He shook his head just a moment after and mumbled. "But not as much as I'd like to"

"What do you mean Marucho?" Julie asked noticing the muttered words.

"Well Julie, it's quite simple" he started as he readjusted his glasses "the information doesn't add up. They remember being told about Barodius, while we have first-hand experience. How can that be? They were told he died while we know he's still alive. How does it work?" He rubbed the bridge of his nose in thought. "It just doesn't add up, who's wrong? Is it us or them, were they lied to or are we simply misinformed and have our date wrong?"

"What if it's a bit of both?" Dan asked

"I doubt that, what good would it do to feed us both false information. Especially as in your case they seemed to be teaching you. Like a teacher would do to us" Marucho answered as he tried to find an answer. "I'll have to discuss this with Alice later but till then I do have to question. Why would they be teaching you?"

No one had an answer to that, the silence that filled the room was tense but no one could break it. Marucho looked around them, not knowing what to say too. He looked at each of them and could see they were stumped.

"Maybe...I have no idea." Dan started but couldn't form a possibility.

"Me neither, but maybe you guys lived there or something. Perhaps it was that brainwashing thing you see in movies all the time." Julie proposed as she scratched the back of her head trying to work things through in her mind.

"Maybe. That does make relative sense" Marucho agreed somewhat, but I think it was more complicated than brainwashing. Besides, I don't believe brainwashing works in the way of the movies Julie. It's more about conditioning. Conditioning the mind and making it lose any free will. Making people mindless servants. They aren't mindless servants."

"No, not now, but maybe before they lost their memories they were" Julie pointed out holding up a finger to emphasise her words.

"That's a good point Julie" Marucho answered, his voice holding an odd tone.

"Just admit it Marucho, you didn't think of that." Dan piped up for the first time in a while watching as Marucho gained a tint of red on his cheeks. Seems he wasn't used to missing things and was more than a little embarrassed about it.

"Alright, I guess I can admit it, I didn't think of that. But still I'll discuss this with Alice tomorrow. I'm sure she can help us, she's always had an eye for small details."

Everyone nodded at Marucho's words, they didn't know who Alice was but they knew they'd find out soon enough.

"That's good, now can we stop talking about this now, I'm getting a killer of a headache." Dan complained as he rubbed at his temples.

"Alright, we'll leave this for tonight and continue it when Alice and Runo get here." Marucho agreed as he reset his glasses on his face, coughing softly to clear his throat.

"Agreed" Shun moved to the door opening it to allow the others' out first. As they passed him they gave him a grateful nod, smiling at Dan as he followed him out he pulled the door closed. "Do you wonder who those two are?" He asked, referring to Alice and Runo, and Dan knew that.

"Yeah, I do a little bit, I bet they'll be mouthy"

"Why do you say that?" Shun asked as the two dropped back slightly so they could talk with less risk of being heard.

"I don't know, I just feel that, as they're both quite calm the other two will have to be mouthy" nodding at his theory the onyx haired boy retorted.

"Yes, maybe, but how do we not know that one of them is a terrific actor, actress? We saw how badly Julie acted at a simple spider who's to say that isn't the natural her? How do we know this isn't just an act, so to say" Dan stared at him looking completely bemused

"I never thought of that. I'm quite impressed that you thought of that. But, anyway, let's not dwell on this any longer. Let's go to bed" Dan admitted before a long yawn came from him making his final words blur into what sounded like one noise. Luckily for him though, Shun could make out his words.

Smirking at the barely tangible words he motioned to his friend.

"Come on, they've gone downstairs while we were talking."

"Yeah, Shun, is it just me or are we sleeping a lot?" Dan asked making the black haired boy smirk at him. Holding in a small laugh he shook his head and allowed his friend to follow. True they hadn't done much that day, but tomorrow would bring a lot. Somehow Shun was sure of that.

**please read review**


	15. Chapter 15

The two were in their own rooms tucked in their beds. Dan was laid on his side one arm behind his head and his knees pulled up to his chest. The brunette had his eyes closed and was breathing softly, already falling into a deep sleep.

Shun, however wasn't quite as content as his friend. Lying on his back he had his arms folded behind his head his eyes staring unseeing at the ceiling. The darkness in the room was blinding him and that both irritated him and helped him. It helped him by allowing him to think properly but it irritated him because he was stuck with just his thoughts. Nothing to look at to distract him from his confusion. Rubbing at one of his eyes he forced them closed hoping that by doing so his mind would shut down. Of course it didn't, he was already well aware that his attempt was in vain.

Groaning to himself he turned onto his side. Seemed all he'd been doing this past however many minutes was groaning and turning in his bed. Grabbing his pillow he pulled it out from under him and covered his face with it. If anything that just made it lighter in the room. He didn't even think that possible.

Why were things confusing him so much? He could hear Dan's faint snores from the other room. Why couldn't he be as easy a sleeper as him? Not giving it much thought Shun threw the pillow away. Maybe he just wasn't tired? Kicking off the covers he sighed and pushed himself up into a tired slouch. Ok, so he was tired, at least his body was. But apparently his mind was another story.

Throwing his legs off the side he forced himself to follow them, trying to find solid footing on the ground with half asleep legs.

It was a weird sensation trying to stand. Like his body was asleep but his mind was working overtime. It gave him almost a sleepwalking feel, despite the fact that he had complete control over himself. Well, complete control over his mind, only partial control over his body.

Rubbing a hand over his face he felt his legs start to wake up a pins and needles sensation running up them. Half walking half dragging himself to the exit of his room he pulled the door open and stared out into the darkness.

No one was outside and the only light that was in the room was the moon light coming through the curtain at the end of the hall. The silvery light casting a faint glow down the dark hall. Breathing in the fresh air that came through the open window he started down the hall. A small walk around the building would surely tire him out. It had to, he'd be exhausted tomorrow should he not try and get some rest.

As he took slow soft steps down the hall he couldn't help feeling the slightest bit paranoid. Why the dark did that to him was unknown, but he did know that darkness put him on edge. Like someone was behind him, watching, and he could do nothing to stop it. Shaking his head to try to remove the paranoia he kept walking. Inadvertently drawing his hands into his chest to make himself look smaller.

"Uh, this is stupid" he sighed to himself as he turned down another hall. The further he walked the quieter Dan's snoring got and the easier to think it became. He let out another sigh, this time of relief as the drone of the boy down the hall slowly quietened and allowed his thoughts to come back.

He stared down the hall and couldn't see more than a few feet away from him. The darkness engulfed everything down the hall barely giving him a chance to dodge the objects on the floor. He almost stubbed his toe three times on cabinets that lined the hall. And he was lucky he didn't as they all held expensive looking statues.

"This bloody house is far too big." He grumbled as he walked down the hall. But he felt a sense of familiarity in the back of his head. Like this wasn't the first time he'd been in a place similar to here. Not the house per se but the hall, the darkness that stretched out further than he could see filled him with a sense of dread. He half expected to be grabbed from behind. "What is wrong with me?" He asked himself finally reaching a hall with a little more light.

Marucho had kept a light on in this hall because it was near his room and he didn't want to walk down a dark hall in the middle of the night looking for a bathroom. The light was nothing more than a little nightlight in the shape of a crescent moon. The soft yellowish glow it emitted lighting the hall more than one would expect.

Smiling at the light he slowly walked down the hall. His eyes stung slightly from the light penetrating them, he'd grown accustomed to the lack of light in the other halls. It was almost like he'd just woken up, and in a way it was, minus the sleep.

He could feel his eyes starting to droop. They seemed to be losing focus, ever so slightly.

"Thank God, seems I'm finally starting to tire. Thank you Marucho and your stupidly rich family." he mumbled to himself as he rubbed at his amber eyes. Gratitude couldn't begin to explain what he was feeling. He'd slept most of the day, he knew that. It was only natural that he'd be awake for the night, but he was desperate to try and gain his memory back. Not just for himself but for his best friend.

He debated with himself about returning to the safety of his room but decided against it. Should he return to his bed he'd be awake. That he knew for certain. As he turned off the lit hall he entered a pitch black one. The light from the previous hall not filtering through in the slightest. His eyes blurred as he stared down the hall causing a throbbing pain to erupt in his temple.

Grabbing at his head he stumbled into the wall, leaning against the wall he rested his head against what felt like cold stone. His eyes furrowed, stone? It should be wallpaper. His breathing laboured as he tried to gain control over himself. What was happening? He didn't know but as he tried to take a step from the wall his knees buckled and he dropped forwards. His head banging on the floor and rendering him unconscious.

Flashback

The cold floor that substituted for his bed caused the small child to groan in pain. He'd been laid there for god knows how long and the chill had set into his bones. Making them ache. Pulling his hands from their splayed position around him he tried to use whatever strength he had to push himself up. He'd collapsed after coming back from private training.

He and a few of the other longer serving children had private sessions to greater improve their skill but the lessons could be quite brutal. He'd left before sunrise that morning and by the time of his return his roommate was already sound asleep. In his bed no less. Seemed he'd been waiting for him.

Smiling to himself at the sight he forced himself to his feet and staggered over to his brown haired roommate. Pulling himself into the bed he flopped down next to him. The ripple in the starch covers caused the young boy to stir.

"Mm, what?" He mumbled, his voice laced with sleep.

"I didn't say anything Forty"

His voice made the boy crack his mahogany eyes open a fraction.

"Hey" he mumbled bringing a tired arm up to rub at his eyes.

"Hi, what're you doing in my bed?" He asked trying to stifle a yawn

"I tried to wait up for you. I wanted to see you before I went to bed. But, I guess I fell asleep" he barely managed to supress his yawn till the end of his sentence.

"Yeah, you did" the onyx haired boy agreed as he closed his eyes, placing a hand under his head and turning onto his side.

"I wanna go back to sleep" he whined as he, too, turned onto his side.

"Then let's. Come on Forty go to bed, we haven't got much longer to sleep. And it's much nicer sleeping on here than it is on that floor. I'm going to ache tomorrow because of that"

"Night"

"Night"

End flashback

**Please read review**


End file.
